


Hard things about Hard things

by strangebabybeer



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo and Juliet
Genre: Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangebabybeer/pseuds/strangebabybeer
Summary: Some sex experiences/stories about the Verona teenagers





	Hard things about Hard things

（一）  
罗密欧刚打开宿舍门，就对上两道猥琐又八卦的视线。罗密欧无视友人充满揶揄与询问意味的眼神，面无表情地飘回自己的床前，鞋也没脱就瘫了上去，顺带拉过被子盖上头。  
班伏里奥不坏好意地笑：“这么累啊？”  
茂丘西奥瞟了一眼班伏里奥：“累什么累，这一看就是没吃成。”  
仿佛为了验证茂丘西奥这句话的正确性，被戳中痛处的罗密欧隔着被子发出了一声哀嚎。

“进不去，没成功，”朱丽叶大大方方地跟罗萨林分享第一次外宿的经历，“太疼了。“  
罗萨林说：“怎么会呢，罗密欧没有做好扩张吗？”  
朱丽叶说：“有啊。”  
罗萨林：“他怎么做的，用了多少根手指？”  
朱丽叶伸出食指：“一根。”  
罗萨林瞪大了眼睛，夸张地叫：“一根？那做了跟没做有什么区别？他到底怎么想的，难道他的dio就这么点大吗？”  
朱丽叶有点不好意思：“那倒不是……”  
罗萨林：“……不要告诉我他连润滑都没有带。”  
朱丽叶：“……真的没带……“  
罗萨林一个白眼翻上了天：“罗密欧平时都不看黄片的吗？茂丘西奥没给他资源吗？怎么连这个都不会？”她刷着下睫毛又补了两句：“从小就会调戏漂亮姑娘的蒙太古结果是个什么都不会的童子鸡，蒙太古家这性教育也太落后了。”  
朱丽叶把下巴垫在桌子上，侧着头看正在化妆的罗萨林：“唉，要是知道他这么没经验，我也就自己准备了。”

罗密欧：“当时朱丽叶都疼得用牙咬自己手臂了。”

朱丽叶：“我就跟他说慢慢来，我能忍住。”

罗密欧：“她都快要哭了，但她还鼓励我放开手脚不要紧张。“

朱丽叶：“不过后来他还是放弃了。他满头大汗地跪在那里，看起来有点伤心，我就安慰了他一下。”

罗密欧：“朱丽叶拍了一下我的肩膀说‘没关系，这种事情没这么简单，下次一起努力’，我一听感觉自己更失败了。”  
茂丘西奥笑出眼泪，罗密欧坐起来使劲摇晃他的肩膀继续哀嚎：“第一次开房，第一次开房！！就搞成这样，我在朱丽叶心中的形象啊啊啊啊！！”  
茂丘西奥：“看来我得给你传授点经验了。”  
罗密欧：“你滚吧，你的那些小电影在我这里一点借鉴意义都没有，根本没有实操性。”  
茂丘西奥：“哎呀道理都一样的一样的……”

（二）  
在去往帕里斯家的路上，班伏里奥陷入了思考。茂丘西奥和提伯尔特都不知道打了多少炮了，在一起刚一个月的罗密欧和朱丽叶也迈入了有性生活（虽然不太成功）的阶段，他跟帕里斯在一起四个多月，依然处在发乎情止乎礼的状态中。虽然经常接吻，但是进一步的动作再也没有了。帕里斯对他一直都是温和有礼的，班伏里奥跟他在一起的时候总感觉特别舒服，但是他有时候也想帕里斯对他粗暴一点，比如说直接扒他裤子这样那样的。但是对着帕里斯那种神仙般漂亮的脸他又不好意思提这个，只能晚上躲被窝里想着帕里斯左右开弓自己解决。  
但是我也想要性生活啊。班伏里奥想。  
不行，不能再等了。  
去到帕里斯的家时，帕里斯已经把水果和零食备好了，他举着两个DVD问他要看哪一个，班伏里奥随便指了一个，坐在沙发上等电影开始。帕里斯放好光盘，抱着爆米花碗挨着班伏里奥坐下。看起来帕里斯挺喜欢这个电影的，看得津津有味还时不时发出几声笑。班伏里奥口袋里揣着刚刚买的避孕套，心里一直想着待会要怎么开始，电影完全没有看进去。  
帕里斯察觉到他的异样，问他：“怎么了，电影不喜欢吗？”  
班伏里奥愣了愣，回过神：“啊？啊，没有啊。”  
班伏里奥一抬头，就看到屏幕上光着身子的男主跑到隔壁房间问室友：“可以借给我一个避孕套吗？”  
班伏里奥差点被自己的口水呛住，一时间咳嗽起来。电影里借到避孕套的男主欢快地回到自己的房间，跟女朋友激烈地翻云覆雨起来，班伏里奥一看咳得更厉害了。  
帕里斯问：“你还好吗？”班伏里奥转过头对上帕里斯的眼睛，脸一下子就红了。班伏里奥不再多犹豫，鼓起勇气就亲了上去。班伏里奥一边亲一边把帕里斯推倒在沙发上，帕里斯也从善如流地躺下，把手伸进班伏里奥的衣服里抚摸着他的背。没多一会两个人的衣服都已经脱光了。  
帕里斯的一条腿挂在班伏里奥的肩膀上，手摸着班伏里奥的膝盖打圈，等着班伏里奥下一步的动作。班伏里奥是第一次做这个，没经验，看着帕里斯那浓情蜜意的眼神感觉更加紧张了。他学着小电影里面那样，往手上吐了一口唾沫，往帕里斯的股间探去。他胡乱地润滑了几下，便挺腰进去。帕里斯吃痛，倒吸了一口气。班伏里奥有点担心，停下了动作问：“会不会太痛？”帕里斯硬挤出微笑，摇摇头，示意他继续。班伏里奥继续推进了一点，帕里斯眉头皱了起来，脸颊因为憋气而泛红。班伏里奥看着他这个表情，胯下愈发胀得发痛，进退不得，不知如何是好。  
帕里斯让班伏里奥退了出来，单手扣住班伏里奥的脖子亲了上去，右手在身后的抽屉摸出了一瓶润滑油。帕里斯跟班伏里奥换了个姿势，把班伏里奥压倒在沙发上，温柔且热情地亲吻着班伏里奥。班伏里奥被他牵着情绪，双手环住了他的脖子，腿也情不自禁地攀上他的腰摩擦着。  
帕里斯离开他的唇，笑着轻声问他：“刚刚那些都是在哪里学的？”  
班伏里奥有些不好意思，侧过头说：“茂丘西奥给的小电影……”  
帕里斯一副“我就知道”的表情，笑着亲亲他，说：“今天我来教你。”帕里斯把润滑液倒在手上向他抚去，凉凉的液体让班伏里奥有些不适应，但很快润滑液在帕里斯手的作用下化成了水。帕里斯把手指伸进去，温柔地做扩张，一根手指，两根手指，三根手指，缓慢地增加，在他的手下班伏里奥渐渐被打开。  
班伏里奥问：“你什么时候准备的？”  
帕里斯的手指还在班伏里奥体内转动：“你第一次来我家的时候。”  
班伏里奥吃惊，那都是两个月前了：“这么早，我还以为你……”  
帕里斯知道他想说什么：“怎么会，每次见到你都硬得要命，你一直都没表示我还以为你不想这么快，我也不敢做什么，忍得我太辛苦了。”  
班伏里奥小声说：“其实你可以对我做点什么的……”  
帕里斯低头亲他脸颊，缓缓进去：“以后做，慢慢做，我也想了很久了。”  
因为扩张做得充分，帕里斯进来的时候班伏里奥没有感觉到特别大的疼痛，反而有种充实感。帕里斯填补了这几个月以来他因为朝思暮想而产生的空虚，他感觉到满足而快乐。  
帕里斯在他体内抽动着，他用身体环着帕里斯。电影刚好播到结婚的片段，船上的众人正在歌唱：“Elenore gee I think you’re swell, and you really do me well, you’re my pride and joy, et cetera/Elenore can I take your time , to ask you to speak your mind, tell me that you love me better……”

（三）  
茂丘西奥洗过澡躺在提伯尔特的沙发上，穿着提伯尔特的白色T恤，手里拿着个黑布林，一边吃一边跟提伯尔特讲今天早上罗朱的事情。提伯尔特坐在他的摇椅上看书，也不知道有没有听到茂丘西奥的话。  
茂丘西奥咬一口果，果汁溅出来顺着脸滴到衣服上，他随意一抹，又挥舞着手里的果子说：“你说罗密欧怎么就这么笨，我都已经给了他那么多片子了，特别是他跟朱丽叶在一起之后，我又给了他好多，也不知道他看没看……”  
提伯尔特瞥了他几眼，说：“要吃好好吃，别弄得哪里都是。”  
茂丘西奥低头看了看自己衣服上的果汁渍，又看看手里的果，大咬一口却把果肉吐在手里往身上抹，又红又紫的果汁印在白色的衣服上，衣服紧紧地贴着茂丘西奥的胸膛。他舔了舔嘴唇，下巴上还留着一点果子润泽过的闪亮。  
提伯尔特看了他一眼没说话，低头继续看书。  
茂丘西奥笑了，把布林一扔径直走到提伯尔特的面前，一抬腿跨坐在了他身上。提伯尔特手里还捧着书，面无表情：“干嘛？”  
茂丘西奥把书抽掉，贴着他的身子把头往他脖子上蹭，笑着在他耳边吹气：“干我。”  
提伯尔特不为所动，说：“衣服弄脏了你洗？”  
茂丘西奥把手插入他的头发里，轻轻地扯着他的发根：“说真的，你都看我几眼了，现在我都坐这了你还在跟我说衣服的事？猫王子，别这么傲娇，想要就说。”  
提伯尔特还是看着他，一动不动。茂丘西奥说：“行行行，操爽了我给你当一天洗衣奴，”茂丘西奥伸手探向提伯尔特的裆部，“你看你都硬成这样了。”  
提伯尔特动了，把茂丘西奥拉过来狠狠地亲，手在他身上游移着，伸进了睡裤，大力地揉捏他的臀瓣。  
茂丘西奥飞快地把衣服脱掉，提伯尔特也顺着他的脖子亲到他的胸膛。茂丘西奥的身上还占着布林的酸甜，提伯尔特用舌头打着转地舔，吮吸着他的乳头。  
提伯尔特也已经洗了澡，穿着松松垮垮的睡裤，一下子就被茂丘西奥拉掉了。茂丘西奥用手急急地撸了几把，找准地方坐下去，慢慢地将提伯尔特吞了进去。  
茂丘西奥搂着提伯尔特的脖子，对他抛了个媚眼，扬着嘴角：“机会总是留给有准备的人。”  
茂丘西奥又说：“你说我要不要教教朱丽叶。”  
提伯尔特想也不想，下意识就说：“你敢。”  
茂丘西奥扭着腰：“你说我敢不敢。”  
提伯尔特手在茂丘西奥屁股上重重地打了一记，清脆的响声让两个人都有些兴奋。  
茂丘西奥下身一用力，摇椅就动起来了，提伯尔特都不需要用力，茂丘西奥就在他身上晃荡起来。茂丘西奥的黑色卷发随着摇晃的动作小幅度摆动着，发尾轻轻撩拨提伯尔特的手背。  
提伯尔特看着在坐在他身上呻吟着的茂丘西奥，心想这个人真的是怎么操也操不够。


End file.
